What happened after
by SummerNightss
Summary: At the end of The Empty Grave, Lockwood and Lucy go out on a walk together. What happens on that walk? Lots of fluff ;) -Lockyle-


Warnings: FLUFF, extreme fluff & my terrible writing :')

A/N: So we're kinda left on a loose end with Lockyle at the end of TEG, so I decided to write a finish. Disclaimer: this is just how I imagine the walk being like. Characters belong to Jonathan Stroud. Hope you enjoy!

-The Empty Grave end continued...

"Slowly, carefully, I picked up the necklace and hung it around my neck. Then I put on my jacket and ran for the stairs".

A smile was growing on my face as I quickly made my way down the stairs. My mind was so carried away that I almost ran into George on a ladder trying to reach a spot on the roof he was painting. In attempted to swerve away I ended up spinning and landing on Lockwood, who graciously caught me. I looked up at him, my cheeks going warm. "I assume you're coming along with me then?" Lockwood said with a bright smile plastered on his face. I made a face at him as I untangled myself, which only left him laughing at me. I glanced behind to see George wiggling his eyebrows at us. I shook my head and smiled at Lockwood, "Yes, I am". We stood there for a moment staring at each other, Lockwood opened his mouth to say something, but was beat by George, "We'll are you two dorks just going to stand there like you're stoned or are you-", "Shut up George", Lockwood and I said in sync.

Lockwood then turned to open the door, as I stepped out I was immediately hit by a cool breeze and the scent of our garden and the neighbor's cooking. "You're right, it is a lovely evening", I said while taking a clam breath. "A nice contrast to the last couple of days" Lockwood stated as we made our way through the gate. For a moment we walked in a comfortable silence. I looked around the familiar street; two children playing in the street with a ball, a man walking his dog, the smell of a roast pouring from and open window. I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if The Problem went away. It would mean no more ghosts, and Lockwood & Co. wouldn't have any business left. What would we do? Would we go to school? Start a new business?

My thoughts were interrupted by Lockwood, "You're thinking about what we'll do after the Problem is fixed?" He inquired. I looked up at him puzzled as to how he knew what I was thinking about. He must've noticed my expression because he quickly added, "You have that look, the one you make when you're troubled with your thoughts...I was thinking the same thing". I nodded and turned away from him. "It's just, this is the only life we've ever known" I said, "The only other thing I'm good at is drawing and getting pissed off by George. "I know..I've thought about it a lot actually. What I would do after It's all resolved", Lockwood responded. "What would you do?" I inquired. "I've always thought I could pick up wear my parents left off; travel the world, learn about different cultures".I nodded in response. "Of course I wouldn't go alone, I could bring you", I looked up to him, "-and George too of course..and Holly too if she were open to it". I could see his cheeks growing red, which made me smile, "I would love to see the world actually, London gets a little boring don't you think?". Lockwood smiled at me. I noticed his dark brown eyes visibly lighten. It's odd how his eyes could be so dark and mysterious, yet so bright and youthful. His eyes moved from mine to my neck. I looked down and saw what he was staring at. The necklace. I turned red, "I-", "It looks lovely on you Luce", Lockwood grinned at me. "I-thank you, it's wonderful, it must've looked beautiful on your mother". He smiled, but I noticed his eyes went distant at the mention of his mother. "Sorry, I shouldn't of-" I got cut off, "No, it's alright". We were silent for a moment as we turned the corner and quickly jogged across the street and walked into The Manchester Square. "You know, I've actually got a whole collection of my mother and sister's jewelry, you can have any of it." Lockwood grinned. I laughed, "you know, you can't keep giving me your family's jewelry". He raised an eyebrow, "Actually I can give you anything I'd like, it would be up to you to take it". He said that as if he weren't just talking about the jewelry. I smiled, and we went back into a comfortable silence. Lockwood led me to to an empty bench and we took a seat. I could feel the atmosphere shift from a lighthearted mood into something more serious has Lockwood and I sat in silence.

"Luce". I looked over to meet his gaze. He was calm as ever, the wind gently blowing his hair to cover his forehead. I could see in his eyes that something was burdening him."Yes" I replied, watching his expression carefully. "I'm sorry". I was taken by surprise, he went on before I could question him, "I know we talked about this before-me being restless and unsafe-but I never apologized. I'm sorry for making you worry, for making you so upset that you had to leave, I'm sorry for not realizing how much it hurt you, I-", "Stop". I looked at him, then took his hand. He looked down, but I titled his chin up. I don't know what was giving me the courage to act this bold, and although I was questioning my instinct I continued on. "It's alright. You'll always be risky, it's in your nature. Although I don't want you throwing yourself at death because I don't know what I'd do without you." I smiled, "You don't need to apologize, I also shouldn't of acted so carelessly. But we've both gotten better, so it's alright". Lockwood returned my smile, then glanced down at our still intertwined hands. I went red and pulled my hand away, but Lockwood held on. I looked up at him. He had a way of making my heart beat double, making me forget how to breath. And that was happening right now, I felt as if my heart was caught in my throat, my entire body was heating up. It was odd how we had mindlessly moved closer to each other as well, I could feel the heat coming off of his body.

There was a tension between us...one that I had felt for years, and it was slowly releasing as we moved closer. I glanced towards his lips, and then back up to meet a warm...vulnerable gaze. Then the tension broke. Our lips met. We both froze in shock at what we were doing. I couldn't help but think of how hard George would be laughing at us now. But George wasn't here. It was only us. Alone in a garden on a lovely evening. I gently eased into the kiss, and he returned. A warmth was spilling all throughout my body as his soft warm lips moved against mine. I let go of his hand and cupped the back of his neck, and he cupped my cheek. The kiss deepened and he pulled me closer. I don't know how long it lasted, but we finally broke away, slowly. Both of us were breathing hard as our foreheads rested against each other. I opened my eyes to see his beautiful brown eyes light with passion. I moved back tucking my hair behind my ears, smiling. Both of us sat for a moment smiling, trying to comprehend what we had just done.

The long silence was broken by Lockwood, he took a deep breath and looked at me straight. "I love you Luce". I would've expected myself to freeze in shock, but that wasn't what happened next-it was as if cupid or something was controlling me, "I-" I swallowed, "I love you too". He then moved forward and embraced me in a hug, I help tightly to him, I felt whole, my heart beating in my chest, spreading a warmth inside me. As we sat holding each other I closed my eyes. _I love you Luce._ Four words I had waited almost a year to hear. I had never admitted it to myself, but there had been so many moments when I thought he would say it. Maybe that's why I wasn't surprised.

After who knows how long we stood up together, both smiling like mindless children. Our hands stayed intertwined as we made our way back to Portland Row. On the way back we had both fully opened up to each other about our feelings. How since our first meeting we had known there was something special about each other. It was all a bit cheesy to me, like something out of a we made it to the gate we decided that we would go out together weekly, maybe even more. Neither of us had had any romantic experiences, so it was all new for us, but it was something we realized we needed.

It was a fresh start to a new age. A time were maybe ghosts wouldn't be a problem any more, and the only thing we needed was each other.


End file.
